


I'll do my crying in the rain

by tinglingworld



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinglingworld/pseuds/tinglingworld
Summary: Raindrops falling from heaven, will never wash away my misery





	I'll do my crying in the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [becomeatwist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becomeatwist/gifts).



> This is for becomeatwist for the Ocean's 8 Winter Gift Exchange! 
> 
> This gifset to these lyrics has been swirling around my head for some time now and you said "heart-rending angst" so here you go :)
> 
> lyrics taken from a-ha's "Crying in the rain"

 

_I’ve got my pride and I know how to hide_  
_All the sorrow and pain_  
_I’ll do my crying in the rain_

_If I wait for cloudy skies_  
_You won’t know the rain from the tears in my eyes_  
_You’ll never know that I still **love** you_


End file.
